Through My Darkest Night
by NekoKittyAssassin8
Summary: Steve has been searching for Bucky for quite some time now, and has been making very little progress. When a young woman literally falls into his life, will it help, or hinder his quest to find his missing best friend. But will he find something else along the way? StevexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! Very long author's note ahead! Proceed with caution!**

Hi everybody and thank you for your interest in my story! It feels like ages since I've uploaded a new story, and I've forgotten the excitement (an nervousness) of sharing the pieces that I've written! This story is just one of the other Marvel series stories I've been working on, so expect my other works to be popping up fairly soon.

Now, about my totally common, boring description and the somewhat strange title I've given my story. Yes, there's reason to my madness. See, as I type out most of my stories, I listen to music as an inspiration to keep me going (and sometimes keep me awake if I'm writing after work, phew!). As I was forming the plot line in my mind, I wondered what in the world I would title this utter madness.

Then, I thought of a certain song and whoosh! Youtube was open in a different tab on Google Chrome in no time! After listening to this song (the version of the song that I prefer, apologies to the original singer), I determined that it fit the two characters (Steve, and you'll totally find out her name later! Sorry guys! The woes of first chapters!) in the story perfectly. I found one of my favorite verses and BAM! I had a title!

Now, for fun (because I'm somewhat sadistic, sorry loves!), I won't tell you the title of the song, but below is one of the versus, and I will give you a hint (simply because of the difference in versions of the song). If you cannot identify the song, fear not! In the next chapter I will reveal the name, so stay tuned!

The song is from the movie '_If I Stay'._ And if you have not seen the movie, I recommend you do, and I highly recommend tissues. You will need them.

And now, before I can attempt to do any more editing and drive myself completely mad in the process (I sincerely think someone's going to have to admit me to a psyche ward), I present to you: Through My Darkest Night! Happy reading, my darlings! And once more, thank you for your valuable time!

_Also, I do not own anything (including what little remains of my sanity)! All characters (excluding my OC) belong to Marvel and any strange references I make belong to creators of said reference. _

**Through My Darkest Night**

Description: Steve has been searching for Bucky for quite some time now, and has been making very little progress. When a young woman literally falls into his life, will it help, or hinder his quest to find his missing best friend. But will he find something else along the way?

_"Hit me like a ray of sun,_

_Burning through my darkest night,_

_You're the only one that I want,_

_Think I'm addicted to your light."_

* * *

_"Help ... me. I'm ... so ... dark ... lost ..."_

_The voice cut through the dark, cold space. A woman's voice. She sounded scared, very scared. He wanted to find her, to help her. But there was nothing but darkness, nothing but shadow. Everywhere he turned, pitch black._

_"There! I ... see you." She said suddenly, and she didn't sound so scared. "Can you ... help me ... please?"_

_"I will-!" There, he had said it! Something that he had wanted to say all this time, but whenever he dreamed, he hadn't been able to say anything. Now it was a promise. Now, he would find her. He would help her. He had to!_

* * *

"I will!" Steve said, shooting up in bed, breathing heavily as he did so. He paused and looked around, seeing not the dark, blank space of his dream, but merely his cold, somewhat empty bedroom in his new apartment.

Panting, he laid back down and attempted to catch his breath as he remembered his dream. A woman, lost, scared, pleading for help in the dark. He knew the feeling of being scared and alone. Lost to all around you. He wanted to, had to find her. But ... where was she? Steve didn't even know what she looked like, or even where to begin his search for that matter.

It seemed like all he ever did anymore was search, for the right path in life, for Bucky, for _her_ ...

Needless to say that wasn't the first time he had this strange dream. At first, it had just started out with one word. _Lost. _Her voice, at first, small and weak. But it was slowly growing in strength, especially when she had 'seen' him. Why was it that she could see him, but he couldn't see her? Another thing, why was he so obsessed with seeing her, knowing her, when he only _dreamed_ of her in the first place?

Steve laid there for a few moments, before realizing that he wasn't going to fall back asleep. He sat back up in bed, then climbed wearily out of it. Standing, he made his way out of his bedroom to his front door, pausing momentarily only to grab a jacket as he continued out the front door to the stairway and finally, up to the roof.

He stood staring blankly into the night sky, contemplating. Going to war, becoming a super soldier, saving Bucky, losing Bucky, crashing, freezing, being thawed out in the future, lead a group called the Avengers in a battle to save New York ...

... finding Bucky, and then losing him again ...

It was a never ending circle really. It was inevitable. Even when he won, he still lost.

A sigh escaped Steve and he figured he really better get going. It was getting late. Not that he had to get up particularly early in the morning, he just did anyway. It was a routine thing that made him feel somewhat grounded. Get up, go for a run with Sam, go home, shower, work on rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.-_ what the heck was that?_

Something shiny was falling out of the sky, and rapidly approaching him. The closer it got, the more he realized that it looked like a person, and instantly threw out his arms to catch. The person got close enough for him to see that it was a girl, or rather, a woman. She seemed to slow the closer she got to the ground, and ended up floating right into his arms as he went down to one knee to carefully lower the two of them to the ground. Her eyes were closed, and she appeared to be dozing peacefully.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" He said, gently shaking her. She groaned quietly, rousing only slightly before turning her head to the other side and remaining asleep.

He took this moment to assess her, only to quickly realize that she was quite naked. Steve's ears and neck turned pink. He blushed as he shed his jacket and threw it around her small body, covering the necessities. Her long, pale legs still showed, especially as he scooped her into his arms. Quietly, he made his way back to his apartment with her in his arms. He carried her carefully down the stairs and through the empty halls. Perhaps he should have accepted Tony's offer and moved into Stark Tower along with the other Avengers. Then again, there were cameras in Stark Tower, and he would never hear the end of it from Tony had he seen Steve carrying a naked woman though the halls.

He shifted so he could hold her with one arm while he unlocked and opened the door to his apartment with the other. He walked in the room, turning on the light quickly before making his way over to the couch, where he carefully laid her down. She shifted a little when he sat her down, then purred in her sleep and curled up onto the soft cushions, sighing softly in contentment. Steve watched all of this with amazement, before he rubbed his temples in frustration. Great. He had an unknown woman in his house with an unknown background, unknown personality, unknown _everything_.

But what was he supposed to do? Leave a defenseless, naked woman out in the cold?

While she slept, she looked harmless enough, her curly black hair messed and tossed from her decent to the earth, and only more ruffled as she slept on peacefully. Steve rubbed the back of his head, not knowing what to do in the current situation. Especially since she was naked as the day she was born. Again, he blushed. Then, his gentlemanly personality kicked in as he quickly made his way to his bedroom to pull down the blankets in his bed. He walked back out in the living room and picked her up again, carefully. She didn't stir much, but instead curled peacefully against him. Once more, he felt his ears grow hot as he carried her to bed and laid her down, covering her up. When she was covered, he attempted to pull his jacket out from beneath the covers. She must have grabbed a hold of it, because when he tugged, the jacket didn't move. That, and the tiniest of frowns formed on her smooth lips. Steve shrugged and let her keep it.

With that task accomplished, he walked back out to the couch and laid down himself, wondering what the hell he was going to do now. The obvious answer would be to contact the authorities, but how was he to explain that a naked woman had fallen out of the sky and happened to land in his arms. Second, he supposed he could contact Director Fury, as he knew more about this kind of situation than Steve. But then, she'd be taken away for who knows what kind of studying, and for some reason that just didn't sit right with him.

Sighing, he closed his eyes in an attempt to try and get more sleep, and perhaps for another dream about the mysterious lost woman, even though he had enough trouble with the one currently sleeping in his bed.

* * *

Oh my dear heavens, beginning chapters are simply the _worst _to write. Phew! I'm glad I've gotten that one out of the way! If there are any grammar errors, I sincerely apologize! I've edited this about a million times, but things do slip through my radar! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! And I hope I did Steve justice when I wrote him, because he is simply the sweetest guy! They just don't make men like him these days! Darn it!

And now, I shall go to bed and get some sleep. Look forward to the next chapter being updated quite soon! Thank you very much for reading, I cannot say that enough!

Goodnight, my loves, sleep well! XOXO, Kitty ~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my story! Here we are with chapter two, and as promised, the name of the song that partly inspired this story. It is _Halo_, but not the Beyonce version, the version off of the movie If I Stay, with the vocal talents of Ane Brun featuring Linnea Olsson. The song is a softer, more intimate version of the original. In my opinion that is. If you guys feel that the Beyonce version better fits, that's perfectly fine with me! :)

Last chapters author's note was ridiculously long, and no doubt an eyesore to read! Ugh! Not another one of those! Well, not this chapter! I'm not gonna keep ya long this time. So enjoy this little work of mine, darlings. And again, thank you for reading!

I don't own any of the characters (save for my OC), all rights go to Marvel and all other references I make, those rights go to creators of said references. Thanks again guys!

**Through My Darkest Night**

_"Remember those walls I built,_

_Well baby they're tumbling down,_

_And they didn't even put up a fight,_

_They didn't even make up a sound."_

* * *

Steve sighed as he began to wake up from his peaceful sleep. His eyes opened as he stared at the ceiling in confusion: he hadn't dreamed about his-er-_that_ woman. He hadn't even dreamed at all. The sunlight shone through the curtains in his living room. Oh, right. In his sleep fogged mind, he had forgotten about the woman whom had fallen from the sky like some sort of human star. A _naked_ human star.

He felt a heavy weight in his chest as nervousness set in. Today he would wake her and figure out who she was before deciding what to do. Part of him hoped that perhaps she had decided to try some sort of naked skydiving course that was taught at night or something, the modern world was strange like that. Of course he knew that was impossible, but a man could still hope. As he looked down to check the time on the digital clock, another thing he had been forced to get used to, that normally rested on the television stand next to the television he never watched, he ended up looking into a sea of black curls. Black curls. The same black curls on the head of the woman he was trying to figure out what to do with. His reaction was a little slower because he had just woken up, but his reaction was just as strong nonetheless. He gasped in surprise and swore mentally, now faced with a new problem. As it turns out, nervousness wasn't the _only _weight on his chest.

Why in the _hell_ was she laying on top of him?! She was supposed to be sleeping in his bed!

Once the initial shock wore off, he began to panic, wondering what to do. Carefully, he started to squirm, until he could roll of of the couch, out from underneath her, and onto the floor. A _thump _sounded upon impact, and he immediately shot up, only to find himself staring into a pair of emerald eyes. He was close enough to make out the silver specs that mixed in with the green, making her eyes all the more beautiful. Quickly, he found himself drowning in them, losing himself as they captivated them.

Suddenly, before he could lose himself any further, he jumped back, his butt hitting the coffee table in the process. She blinked at him at first, before sitting up, smiling cheerfully at him. Steve quickly realized then,

_Naked. Still naked. Very naked. _

"Clothes!" He shouted suddenly, making her eyes wide as she jumped slightly at his sudden outburst. "You need clothes. You have to put them on!"

He got up and took off into his bedroom, searching his neatly organized closet in an attempt to find something that would fit her. He quickly settled for a t-shirt with his shield on the front. He turned to go give them to her, nearly falling into the closet when he discovered that she was right behind him. She smiled and jumped up and down happily. Steve blushed as it made her assets bounce. He pushed her gently away from him.

He handed her the t-shirt. "Put this on." He begged, his eyes darting to hers, trying to keep them off her chest. He was a man for God's sake, a polite one, but the sight did give him an embarrassing reaction that he was in a hurry to hide. He could imagine Tony or Clint in the background yelling 'boobies!'

"Please, put this on."

She cocked her head off to the side, slightly confused before grabbing the shirt. She unfolded it and examined it for a moment, before she slipped it over her head, struggling to get it the rest of the way. Being a man of mercy when it was needed, Steve grabbed the bottom of the shirt and yanked it down. It was big enough on her to cover everything.

When at last her breasts and lower extremities were covered, he allowed himself a sigh of relief, ignoring the fact that he was slightly disappointed. He turned away and took a deep breath, trying to calm his pounding heart. Closing his eyes, he started to imagine images that disgusted him, and slowly felt that part of him recede. Thank the Lord, he didn't want things to be even more awkward between the two of them. As if it wasn't awkward enough already.

He turned back to discover once more that she was right behind him. Again, he gently pushed her away at arms length. "I'll go make breakfast. See if any of these-" he pointed to his sweatpants, "-fit you, and then come join me. Sit at the table, don't pop up behind me again like that, please." His heart probably couldn't take it.

She nodded slowly, indicating that she understood. Steve made his way out to his kitchen and began to make pancakes and eggs. He sighed and shook his head at the predicament he was in. She couldn't stay here, he had no way of taking care of her. He had missions that he went on for the newly remade S.H.I.E.L.D., not to mention his search for Bucky. He wouldn't be able to be around her all the time, and something told him she needed watching.

Steve reached for the coffee machine and started it up, sighing happily as the aroma of coffee spread around the room.

But what could he do with her? He couldn't alert Fury to her presence, or anyone he didn't trust for that matter. After all, she had fallen from the sky. With all the hype about aliens and Hydra going around, he didn't want to start something up again. Not to mention what they would do to her. He didn't know much about scientists and their experiments, but he knew that it wouldn't be good for her. Rubbing his forehead and determining that the eggs were almost done, he turned to grab a plate and froze. There she sat at the table, cross legged on one of the two chairs. She had her back against the wall, watching him quietly. She caught his eyes and smiled at him, as though she were simply overjoyed to see him. There went his heart again, pounding in his chest.

He swallowed thickly. "D-do you want coffee?" How long had she been sitting there? He hadn't even heard her come in!

She blinked blankly, before a perplexed look came upon her face. Steve determined that she hadn't understood him. "Coffee." He repeated. Same response. Blank, confused.

So he simply poured her a cup, adding milk and sugar as an afterthought. He normally drank his black, but she looked like a girl that might not like the bitter taste. He handed the cup to her. She sniffed the tan liquid. "Careful, it's hot." He warned. She nodded and took a small sip.

Immediately after, another smile broke out on her face. A grin that she turned on him. He blushed and whirled around, intent on finding that plate he had previously been searching for. He found it and put two of the eggs and two of the pancakes on it. He fixed the pancakes up with butter and syrup before handing her the plate with a fork. She accepted it and sat it on the table, sniffing it curiously. He fixed his own plate, then joined her on the opposite side of the table. He began to dig in.

She watched him momentarily, before she began to eat. Again, she smiled and eagerly ate.

"So-" Steve started awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He decided simply to start with the obvious question on his mind. "What's your name?"

She paused in her eating, then looked down to the table, her eyes sad. "M-my name's Steve!" He blurted, and she looked up at him and smiled. For some reason, he was relieved.

"Do ... you have a strange name that you're embarrassed about?"

She looked down again. Steve mentally slapped himself. "Can you understand what I'm saying?" If she was foreign, of course she wouldn't understand what he was saying! But she had understood him when he gave her clothes, and clearly by his sweatpants that she wore she understood his other instructions as well.

A nod. _Yes_. "Okay ..." He wracked his brain for what to say when it hit him. "Are you ... can you talk?" There it was again, that sad look. The one where she refused to meet his eyes. She shook her head.

Steve motioned to her food. "You can keep eating. Don't be sad ... it's alright. Can you write?" Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. She nodded enthusiastically. He stood quickly. "Perfect! Hang on, keep eating, I'll be right back!"

He quickly went to fetch paper and a pen. Rushing back out to her, he sat and offered them to her. "Your name?"She grabbed the pen and paper and wrote, before handing it back to him.

Snatching it quickly from her hand, with an apologetic glance her way for being so hasty, he looked at it. Her excited expression dropped when he frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I-I can't read this. It's not in one of the languages I can speak." It wasn't English. Or French. Or anything else he knew.

She winced as he looked up at her. His eyes widened as he recognized tears in her eyes. "NO! No no no ... don't cry!" He said quickly. Though he had been in modern times for quite a little while, he still didn't really know how to talk to girls other than Natasha or Maria. The woman sniffled her emerald eyes still sparkling with tears that hadn't quite fallen.

"It's okay." He reached across the table and patted her gently on the head, ruffling her hair. "It'll be alright, we'll think of something. I promise." It was amazing how easily that promise had come. Smiling at her, he tucked a strand of wild black curls behind her ear.

She smiled back.

Steve knew he was in deep then. He couldn't leave her now, he had made a promise. Now if only he knew how he was going to keep it ...

* * *

And that, ladies and gentleman, is chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed the read, and I hope you guys will join me for chapter three! Thanks a bunch for reading!

Have a great day, my loves! OXOX Kitty ~


End file.
